


Mi amor inesperado

by lena0625



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Viktor nunca llego a la vida de yuuri, informatica, physical class, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena0625/pseuds/lena0625
Summary: Yuuri  estaba cursando su segundo semestre de universidad. Su vida pasaba mucha tranquilidad y pensaba que sería así. Pero un día, en una de sus clases conoce a Otabek, un chico de Kazajistán que vino estudiar Japón. Ellos dos se empiezan a encontrar cada vez hasta que se empiezan una bonita amistad que se puede volver en algo más.





	Mi amor inesperado

Era otro día aburrido en la vida de Yuuri Katsuki. Hizo su rutina que iba ser por este semestre, levantarse a las cinco mañana, meterse a bañarse, vestirse con ropas que solo los colores combinara, luego bajar hacerse un licuado, cepillar los diente e irse a la universidad.

Todo iba normal, hasta en querer dormirse en su primera clase, la materia no era inservible, más bien la profesora no era muy buena explicando–además de que todo esto ya lo había visto antes–. Creía que el único cambio sería ir un café y leer una de sus sagas favoritas mientras esperaba su siguiente clase. Aunque parece que su destino tenía algo más preparado.

Iba en la parte en cual Eros o Cupido–como normalmente era conocido–había logrado que uno de los personajes confesara de quien estaba enamorado. Yuuri casi aventaba el libro, hasta que una mano lo impidió.

—Oye el libro de seguro no tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado en la trama.—La voz provenía de un chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Vestía una camisa gris con una chamarra de cuero negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros.

Él ya lo había visto antes. Lo conoció en su clase de sistemas operativos por un compañero que había conocido el semestre pasado. Desde la primera vez que le vio, sintió como una parte de él le atrajo y no podía decir que era.

Lo encontró seis veces en la semana, contando la de hoy.

—Es que no se vale lo que le hicieron—se quejó Yuuri, para después percatarse de algo–Perdón por no darme cuenta que estabas...—Yuuri olvido su nombre y trataba de recordarlo.

—Otabek—completo la oración. Yuuri se sonrojo ligeramente y pido más disculpas—No te preocupes, no nos conocíamos del todo, además es la primera semana y la mayoría tenemos varios grupos

—Tienes razón. —Bajo la cabeza y a la vez sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar muy... rápido. Trato de calmarse, para después preguntarle—. ¿No tienes clase?

—Sí, pero mi profesor no ha llegado todavía, aunque no creo que venga. —Otabek hizo una mueca de enojo—.Se suponía que hoy veríamos dos prácticas de física.

— ¿Te cambiaste de carrera o también recursas física?

—Recuso, creo te lo dije el lunes cuando te encontré en camino a tu recurse.

—Maldita memoria de pez que me cargo. —susurro Yuuri. Sin embargo Otabek lo escuchó, le dio un poco de risa, a la vez de ternura—.Lo siento, es que también como que levantarme temprano e irme algo tarde me afecta un poco.

— ¿Cómo te va a ti?—cambio del tema.

—Creo que si por fin pasaré, además mi profe es bueno...

Los dos siguieron hablando por dos horas más, que no se dieron que el maestro de Otabek nunca llegó y su amigo Jean se llevó su mochila para no molestarlo—aunque era más por hacerle una broma—y que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que sus cuerpos estaban lo más cerca posible, tanto como darse un beso en los labios.

Ese día Yuuri llegó a su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que no mostraba desde que probó el katsudon. Hiroko—la madre de Yuuri— noto eso y le empezó a cuestionar.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Alguna chica o chico que haga que ese corazón salte?

—No, todo normal. —Yuuri sabía que era mentira, pues el chico de chamarra negra le preguntó por número y en el fondo estaba muy emocionado por esperar que llegara su mensaje.

—Bueno te creo.

Ella veía en los ojos de su hijo brillantes, solo lo vio así una vez, aunque a las pocas semanas ese hermoso brillo desapareció repentinamente, cuando su patinador favorito se tuvo que retirar por una fuerte lesión en la espalda.

Hiroko dejo el tema y siguieron hablando de cosas banales que pasaron en la semana.

En la noche Yuuri acabó su tarea de programación, empezó a ver un vídeo del debutó Viktor Nikiforov—su patinador favorito— antes de dormir. Realmente seguía amando como interpretaba esa bella música sensual y a la vez romántica.

—Es una lástima que se haya lesiona, a lo mejor hubiera seguido sus pasos—pensó Yuuri.

Pasó algunos minutos más hipnotizado con Viktor hasta que su celular sonó. Yuuri agarró lo más rápido posible de su mesita de noche, vio las notificaciones y era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Abrió el mensaje, el cual decía:

_**???: Hola Yuuri, soy Otabek.** _

_**Yuuri sonrió al leerlo e inmediatamente lo agrego y después le contestó.** _

_**Yuuri: Hola ☺** _

_**Otabek: No esperaba que estuvieras despierto.** _

_**Yuuri: Son las 10 y además mañana es sábado así que me puedo dar el lujo de irme a dormir algo tarde.** _

_**Otabek: Hahahaha tienes razón. ¿Qué hace un chico a estas horas para quedarse muy noche?** _

_**Yuuri: Ver video de patinaje artístico y perritos en YouTube.** _

_**Otabek: En serio???** _

_**Yuuri: Claro, acaso nos has visto los adorables que pueden ser, en especial los caniches, ese pelaje tan esponjoso que tienen hacen que quiera abrazarlo.** _

_**Otabek: Si que te gusta ese tipo de perros, y no te gustaría tener uno de ellos???** _

_**Yuuri: Tuve uno, se llamaba Viichan, pero hace un par de años empezó a dejar de comer, creíamos algo le había hecho daño, pero resultó que los años le estaban pasando factura y no pasó mucho para que muriera, desde entonces no he querido tener otro.** _

_**Otabek: Espero que un día vuelva esas ganas. Entonces, también eres fan del patinaje sobre hielo??** _

_**Yuuri: Si, lo descubrí hace unos años, aunque ya tiene mucho que no lo práctico.** _

_**Otabek: A mi también me gusta el patinaje, pero yo nunca lo intente, mi equilibrio no es el mejor.** _

_**Yuuri: Al principio si da trabajo, después con practicar un tiempo, le agarras el chiste.** _

_**Otabek: Wow yo no sé si lo lograría** _

_**Yuuri: Yo creo que sí, hasta te podría ayudar si quieres intentarlo.** _

_**Otabek. No es necesario** _

_**Yuuri: Lo haría con gusto, además la pista de patinaje es buen relajante de la escuela.** _

_**Otabek: Gracias!!!! c:** _

_**Otabek: Tengo que irme a dormir, mañana tengo lecciones para mejorar mi japonés,** _

_**Otabek: Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para empezar con mis clases.** _

_**Otabek: Buenas noches.** _

_**Yuuri: Claro, suerte en tus clases. Buenas noches, descansa.** _

Las palomitas en azul se aparecieron indicado que los leyó.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro, ese chico si era sorprendente.

Yuuri dejó en su cama su celular. Vio unos vídeos más, checo sus redes sociales, después apagó su computadora y agarró el libro que leía en la mañana que estaba en su mochila y se acostó en su cama. Abrió el libro donde se había quedado, pero encontró un papelito que traía algo escrito.

_"Tienes buenos gustos, espero que lo termines pronto para que podamos debatir a gusto_

_Otabek"_

Yuuri soltó un pequeño grito. Definitivamente Otabek atrapó toda su atención.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Los días siguieron y ellos siguieron viéndose cada vez más.

Yuuri desde ese día se empezó arreglar un poco más, ahora no solo combinaba los colores sino también el tipo de ropa, empezó a fajarse las camisas cuando llevaba, también trataba de siempre llevar planchado sus pantalones, por último hacia cada más seguido su cabello para atrás. Su madre agradece todo eso, ya que su hijo desprendía un aura aún más hermosa.

También había formado una nueva rutina. Llegar a las siete de la mañana a la escuela ya no era fastidioso, ya que antes de ir a su clase se encontraba al principio con Otabek "casualmente", pero los dos sin decir nada, se pusieron un punto de encuentro. Una bancas a las que no iba nadie a esa hora y quedaba cerca de donde tomaban clase.

Cuando sus horas libres coincidían, aprovechaban para verlo con la excusa de estudiar física—aunque en realidad era de las últimas cosas que hacían—. Su amigo Phichit siempre le molestaba que eran novios, Yuuri lo negaba, aunque en el fondo deseaba serlo.

Cuando fueron a la pista de patinaje fue uno de los días más divertidos del mundo.

Otabek no era patinador nato, un así se esforzaba lo máximo, sin embargo, no pudo contener su risa cuando el kazajo se cayó de sentón. Su acompañante trato de ponerse serio con muecas de enojo, pero eso solo le duro unos segundo para soltar risas con el nipón. Siguieron patinando hasta que les dolieron los pies. Así es como se agregó a su rutina ir una vez a la pista de hielo.

Parecía todo iba en buen camino, pero no.

Un día, Yuuri iba en camino al salón de Otabek. Ellos habían quedado en ir por un helado. El nipón salió un poco más antes de clase, decidió hacerle una pequeña sorpresita. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta que lo lejos vio Otabek y un chico rubio discutiendo. Sabía que no era bueno acercarse más, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—Te lo he dicho varias veces, no quiero más de esta relación. No siento más amor por ti—dijo el kazajo ya fastidiado.

— ¿Realmente ya no sientes nada? No recuerdas todo la magia que hicimos. —Se acercó más el rubio. Casi tocando los labios del kazajo.

— ¿Como tú lo recordaste cuando me dejaste por otra persona?

La cara del chico desconocido se es estremeció y se escondió entre el pecho de Otabek, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Lo siento, fui un id...

—Te perdono, Yuri, pero eso no significa que podamos volver como si nada.

>>En un principio me habías dicho que no me conocías, que no era alguien genuino. Una parte de mi dudo lo que dijiste, pero aun así lo acepte, me culpe a mí mismo y te deje ir. Pero no pasó una semana cuando te vi cortejado a otra persona. No me molesto que me dejaras por alguien más, por mí no hay problema, entiendo que en algún punto te atraiga alguien más, sin embargo me hiciste sentir menos, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. ¿Acaso crees que después de todo eso, es fácil regresar contigo? ¡No, yo te amé, te di todo de mí!—Otabek lucía muy frustrado.

—Me arrepiento de todo. Sin tan solo me dieras otra oportunidad.

—Te dije que no. Yuri, acaso tienes los oídos tap...

En ese momento Yuuri vio como el otro Yuri calló con un beso a Otabek.

El nipón no pudo soportar ver eso y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Yuuri corrió al azar según, hasta que se dio cuenta estaba en las bancas en donde se reúne con Otabek cada mañana. Se odiaba así mismo por guiarse a ese lugar, pensaba irse ahí pero alguien lo abrazo por detrás. Sería una mentira si dijera que no sabía de quien era esos brazos o ese aroma que percibía.

—Otabek.

—Yuuri, siento mucho por lo que viste. Me agarro desprevenido y pensaba deja...

— ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?

—Por supuesto, para mí nunca pasaras desapercibido, aun si hubieras escondido un poco más la cabeza.

—Lo siento, sé que no debería haber espiado—dijo mientras se volteaba rostro de Otabek sin romper el abrazo.

—No lo sientas, debí de haberte platicado sobre lo que pasó entre él y yo.

—Tú no me debes explicaciones, solo somos amigos. —Yuuri agacho su cabeza, no quería que viera el dolor que siente al decirlo.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar. —Otabek agarro la cara del japonés para poder verlo a los ojos y decirle. —Yuuri sé que nos conocemos solamente cuatro meses, sin embargo han sido maravillosos. Descubrir cada una de tus facetas ha sido fascinante, ver como brillan tus ojos cuando comes katsudon. Tus gestos de felicidad cuando lograste pasar ese examen.

—Eres un buen maestro de patinaje, a veces me pongo a pensar que deberías de estar en competencias para que todos lo puedan admirar, porque cuando imitas coreografías ya sea de tu ídolo o de alguien, las haces completamente tuyas, le das un encanto muy especial

—Aun así unas las cosas que puede que amo más, es la fuerza que guardas dentro de ti. He visto cómo en situaciones te pudiste derrumbar por completo y tu seguias adelanto, mostrando esa sonrisa, aún más motivado para lograr ese objetivo

—Así que no pienso perder más tiempo. Yuuri, el japonés más hermoso del universo ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?

Yuuri no podía que creer lo que escucho. Él, un chico que nunca es correspondido, por fin lo es. Sin más beso al kazajo, el cual le correspondió inmediatamente. No quería que nunca terminara, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que todo fuera un sueño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Separó sus labios del kazajo y abrió lentamente sus ojos, dio gracias en sus adentros que todo fuera real.

—Por si eso no fue suficiente, acepto ser tu novio, Otabek. —Yuuri se acurruco en el hombro del kazajo, mientras el de chamarra de cuero sonreía de felicidad.

A unos cuantos metros, el otro Yuri observó cómo se formó la nueva pareja.

—Perdí. —Tan solo dijo eso y sintió que su corazón estallaba de dolor, pero de uno en el cual sentía como libre.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a la gata rusa chismoseando—dijo una voz detrás de él.

Sabía de quién era esa voz molesta, aun así volteo para asegurarse.

—Tú haces lo mismo, JJ.

—No, yo solo vigilo que no los vayan a interrumpir. Será mejor que nos fuéramos, no quiero le des otro mal trago a mi amigo.

—No te preocupes de eso, me quedó claro que se me fue la oportunidad. —Su corazón dolió un poco, sin embargo fue aliviado al ver a Otabek sonriendo hacia el japonés de manera cariñosa. —Nos vamos los dos de aquí, estoy seguro que nadie va querer a interrumpirlos. Ademas que estan muy empalagosos.

—Me parece buena idea. Y por ser un buen gato, te invitare un café.

—No quiero nada de ti JJ.

—Eso ya lo veremos pronto.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Un año después**

Yuuri no podía creer que haya pasado un año siendo novio de Otabek. En estos últimos meses han sido tan maravillosos, que tenía miedo que se acabará abruptamente algún día, pero los besos, abrazos, los corazones de papel y todas esas tardes que se quedaban un poco más tarde de su hora de salida, para disfrutar unos más momentos juntos.

Tan solo recordar eso, se le formaba un gran sonrisa acompañado por un pequeño suspiró. Sin embargo, debía de salir de su ensoñación y entrar a la tienda de regalos. Yuuri quería regalarle un peluche a Otabek, el quisiera que fuera uno que mida de dos metros de alto, pero su presupuesto no se lo permitía, propinas de los clientes de las aguas termales no le dejaba suficiente.

Entró al local y vio todo tipos de peluches que estaban en los estantes, había desde los típicos osos con un corazón enorme en sus brazos hasta peluches de animes de moda, hasta había de uno que se parecía su ídolo que estaba agarrado de la mano con uno parecido a él. Por un momento pensó en comprarlo, pero alejo ese deseo, estaba aquí por un regalo para su amado.

Dio varias vueltas al establecimiento, aun así no encontraba lo que buscaba. Así que busco una empleada, ya le habían ofrecido ayuda, sin embargo Yuuri se negó, quería encontrarlo por sí mismo, aunque fracasó.

—Disculpe, tendrá algo alusivo al país de kazajistán—preguntó a la empleada más cercana.

—Creo que solo tenemos unos osos sosteniendo la bandera del país, ¿Quieres se lo enseñe?

—Sí, por favor.

La empleada lo condujo a unos estantes no tan lejos de donde estaban. Ella agarró el peluche y se lo dio. Le pareció adorable, era de color café claro, sus cejas eran de color negro y un poco gruesas, pero su boca era algo pequeña al igual que su nariz. Aun así sentía que le faltaba algo.

La señorita vio las expresiones del japonés y le sugirió:

—Si quiere le podemos agregar algo.

—Lo agradecería mucho.

Le empezaron a decir las ropas y accesorios que podía agregarle. Probó con algunos gorros o sombreros, sin embargo, se veía muy ridículo. Intentaron con alguna joyería, pero como no era el gusto de Otabek.

Yuuri creía que todo era inútil, hasta que sacaron un saco color blanco con azul marino y cielo en las hombreras, las orillas y mangas con las formaba romos de manera elegante.

Tanto la empleada como el nipón quedaron encantados con esa combinación. El osito parecía un príncipe, como el que tenía Yuuri.

Teniendo listo el peluche se fue directamente en lugar de encuentro con Otabek. Era un parque que encontraron hace unos días. Este tenía algunos sakuras, también había banquitas y unos juegos para los más pequeños— o no tanto—. Se sentía mucha tranquilidad, el poco viento que hacía era muy agradable, la risa de los niños alegran aún más el ambiente, además la vista que hay del lago con patos daba un toque especial, ya fuera para una reunión familiar, una salida con amigo o una cita romántica.

Llegó como 20 minutos antes, para suerte, eso pensaba hasta que vio Otabek ahí. Él estaba sentado en una banca entre dos sakuras, no sabe cómo pero los pétalos de color rosado sobre el cabello de su novio hacen que se viera más guapo. Aunque al kazajo tenía el ceño fruncido, pero conservaba su dulce sonrisa. Desconcertado Yuuri, se empezó acercar y puso detrás de él la bolsa con el peluche.

—Otabek, creía que llegarías más tarde como de costumbre—dijo en tono burlesco.

—Solo fue por una vez que llegue por 20 minutos después. Además que tienes detrás. —Otabek de asomo detrás del nipón, pero este no dejó que le dejara echar un vistazo. —No seas malo, déjame ver.

—Solo cierra los ojos y te lo daré.

— ¿También mi regalo?

—Si. — Sonrío pícaramente Yuuri.

—Con mucho gusto lo hare. — Cerró los ojos el kazajo.

Yuuri saco el peluche y lo puso en las piernas de su amado, agarró los brazos de este para que rodearan al oso.

—Listo, ya puedes abrirlos.

Otabek abrió los ojos y sé que impactado al ver al oso. Ya que no solo porque traía la bandera de su país, sino que el saco que traía se parecía a uno que utilizaba cuando era niño, cuando tuvo que hacer de príncipe en una de la obras escolares.

—Es precioso, Yuuri. Gracias.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—Yuuri se sentía tan satisfecho al ver la reacción de su novio.

—Ahora me toca dar el mio y que tus cierres los ojos.

—Yo lo haré con gusto, no como alguien que estaba reprochando hace rato—dicho esto cerró los ojos.

El nipón escucho como Otabek buscaba entre sus bolsillos y a la vez que su pasos se dirigen detrás de él .Yuuri sintió como una cadena se acomodaba en su cuello. A los pocos segundos escucho la voz de Otabek diciendo.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Él lo hizo, bajo la cabeza para ver su regalo, era un dije en forma de patín colgaba de la cadena. Era sencilla, pero relucía como una de las chispas de los fuegos de artificiales.

—No tuviste...

—Lo sé, pero lo vi y pensé que te quedaría perfecto y no me equivoque. Ademas ve la parte detrás— tímidamente ordenó Otabek.

Yuuri hizo caso y leyó.

**La materia no se crea ni se destruye: solo se transforma.**

**Como nuestro amor**

**O & Y**

No sabe en qué momento una lagrimas empezaron salir de sus ojos, pero no sabía cómo expresar su gran agradecimiento por ese regalo tan especial.

—Es hermoso, Otabek.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tener un novio tan hermoso y bueno conmigo.

—Quién debería decir eso soy yo.

—Otabek, este año ha sido fabuloso contigo. Desde que llegaste a mi vida han cambiado las cosas, cada vez me siento más seguro de mismo, he tenido valor de hablarle a nuevas personas de la escuela, mis ganas de volver patinar y además siento que hasta he bajado de peso...

Yuuri sintió los labios de su novio chocando se con los suyos y no tardó mucho en corresponderle.

Era un beso, dulce, cariñoso, cálido, sin ninguna prisa, saboreaban el labio de cada uno como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubieran probado. Es que para ellos dos, de todas las maneras en las que se pueden demostrar su amor, es por un beso, ya sea corto, largo, se lo den en los labios, en la frente o otra parte del cuerpo, siempre será algo especial, ya que con esa acción, ellos pueden transmitir sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Después de unos minutos, terminaron el beso, sin embargo sus cuerpos aún estaban cerca. Yuuri podía ver directamente a los bellos ojos marrón de su novio, los cuales siempre lo hipnotiza en ellos, además sentía que podía ver con claridad cómo es él. En ese momento Yuuri tuvo claro que era momento de decir esa frase, que muchas parejas lo decían a los días, pero no él, ya que él considera esa frase muy especial y solo se deben decir a las personas que considere muy especiales en su vida.

—Te amo, Otabek.

—Yo tambien te amo, Yuuri, lo haré todo el tiempo que pueda— inmediatamente le contestó con una sonrisa.

Se volvieron a besar, mientras tanto ambos pensaban "Nunca creí que reprobar física me hubiera traído tanta felicidad"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Desde cuando quería hacer una historia dulce y melosa donde quería que ellos dos terminaran juntos. Es que se ven tan bien juntos, aunque sé que eso no será posible.
> 
> Espero que si les haya gustado. Tal vez, si la escuela me lo permite ( es en serio, la universidad me come con cada semestre :'v), puedan leer algo de esta parejita de nuevo. 
> 
> Ahora quiero agradecer mi querida Denna-chan por todo lo que me ha ayudado en la historia, gracias por betarla, en fangirlear conmigo con cada cosa y darme ánimos cuando más la necesitaba.
> 
> También a mi querido amigo Forest. Él ha sido mi compañero de dramas y teorías, me ayudado en algunas pequeñas partes de la historia, ademas gracias por estar en momento de mi vida que más lo necesitaba.
> 
> Todas esas personas que estuvieron oyendo mis lamentos hace algunos meses y me dieron tanto que apoyo que no me lo esperaba, sinceramente me di cuenta que hay personas que sí valen la pena y que si tengo un lugar en este mundo.
> 
> Sobre todo, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer, se que no tiene muchas leídas mis relatos, pero con esos pocos me alegra y me dan ganas de seguir mejorando mi escritura.
> 
> En serio gracias :3
> 
> Lena❤


End file.
